In-home oxygen delivery for a patient may use a long length (e.g., 25 feet or 50 feet) of rubber tubing to provide oxygen from an oxygen concentrator to the patient who moves around the home using a scooter, a wheel chair, or by walking. The length of hose typically lies on the floor and is a tripping hazard for the patient moving around the home and/or an attendant such as a nurse attending to the patient. Additionally, the oxygen flow through the hose may become obstructed by kinking of the hose caused by the patient, the attendant, furniture in the home, or other people or objects that come in contact with the hose.